The field of this invention relates to medical equipment and more particularly to a new and novel syringe for the injecting of medicines into the body of human beings.
Syringes have long been utilized in the medical profession for injecting patients with drugs. These drugs are administered at the direction of a skilled medical practitioner.
However, within the present day society, there is substantial usage of illegal drugs. Some of these illegal drugs require the use of a syringe. It is common for drug addicts to constantly reuse a syringe other than using a new syringe for each injection. Also, it is common that drug addicts transfer their syringes from one addict to another.
It is well known that any infections can be transferred from one person to another by using of an unclean syringe. A disease that is most commonly transferred in this manner is Aids and at the present time there is no known cure.
As far as this invention is concerned, the syringe includes the needle.